Uzumakicest
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Apa yang di lakukan Naruto jika ia melakukan 'eksperimen' dengan Kagebusin: Sexy no Jutsu dan Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei?    Warning: This fic is Rated M for reason, this fic contain: PWP, Incest, Lemon, Lime, Yuri, dll    DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Uzumakicest? Well another pair baru.. *mungkin*

Seperti biasa… yang di bawah umur gak boleh baca!

Oh ya…, tentang kelanjutan fic 'Apartemen', kayaknya ntu fic gak tau kapan jadinya, karena authornya jadi tidak suka dengan yaoi, gomene para Fudan n Fujo yang udah nungguin ntu fic lama… (_ _)

-xxxxxxx-

UZUMAKICEST

Disclaimer© kalo Randz yang bikin, pasti Naruto jadi lebih mendingan

Rated: M plus-plus

Warning: Judul tidak nyambung dengan isi ceritanya, mengandung adegan pemerkosaan yang di dasari dengan pemaksaan dan keterpaksaan yang di landasi dengan suka sama suka *?*

PWP, Lime, Lemon, Yuri, Straight, Incest, OOC pokonya yang jelek-jelek ama yang bejat-bejat ada di sini! *yaoi not included and yuri in next chapter*

-xxxxxxx-

Setelah berbulan-bulan perang dengan Akatsuki dan juga Sasuke *walau di sesali* akhirnya Joint Army *gabungan Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, Suna dan Kumo untuk melawan Akatsuki* memenangkan pertempuran yang di 'tutup' dengan pertempuran klasik antara Uchiha dan Namikaze *yang sungguh tidak seimbang jumlahnya antara dua 'Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan' user melawan Satu Senjutsu, Fuuinjutsu dan Kyuubi chakra User dan Master* akhirnya di menangkan oleh Naruto dengan cara menggunakan 'Harem no Jutsu: Yaoi' yang di tunjukan Konohamaru kepada Sakura *yang menunjukan Sai dan Sasuke* tetapi kali ini Naruto menggunakan karakter Hashirama dan Orochimaru yang membuat kedua Uchiha itu jatuh pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari mata dan hidung dan dengan mudah Naruto menghancurkan EMS (enternal mangekyou sharingan) keduanya dengan mudah *yang dengan bodohnya Ketiganya bertarung selama 7 hari 7 malam tanpa henti* perang itu di akhiri dengan sweatdroop masal yang di lakukan oleh kedua kubu perang

-xxxxxxx-

Konohagakure

"Huh, setelah selama ini kerja keras untuk mendapat pengakuan dari konoha, ternyata para fossil tua Bangka itu tetap tidak mempromosikan ku ke Chunin dengan alasan 'masih belum cukup pengalaman', gah! Lebih baik kutunjukan kepada para Hokage apa yang terjadi pada desa mereka yang amat sangat mereka cintai" Naruto bersungut-sungut karena keinginanya untuk naik pangkat di tolak setengah-mentah oleh dua 'mantan' advisor dan para tetua masyarakat, merencanakan untuk menghidupkan er- sebenarnya untuk sementara saja karena 'Edo tensei' menghabiskan cukup banyak chakra.

"Atau mungkin juga menghidupkan Okaa-san juga" bayangan Naruto melayang ke kejadian saat dirinya bertemu ibunya tersebut.

"Rambut merah, mata violet, payudara lumayan, body asoy, dan berisik. Mirip seperti Kyuubi-chan saat tertangkap basah sedang menggunakan tubuh manusianya *yang tidak di duga adalah perempuan*" Naruto kembali melayang di dalam alam angan-angannya sendiri tidak sadar tentang nosebleed yang di dapatnya, tidak menyadari menabrak seorang yang tengah mabuk di tengah jalan.

"Hey Kyuubi-gaki! Kau telah membunuh seluruh keluargaku! Aku akan balas dendam!" Orang yang mabuk itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerjang ke arah Naruto yang langsung waspada.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan langsung membuat pingsan orang yang mabuk itu.

"Hehe, 'Edo tensei' ku jadi!" Naruto hanya bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil menuju ke Namikaze Mansion sambil membawa orang yang mabuk tadi.

Tanpa di sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengintainya sedari tadi." *kalo sedari dulu itu lagunya tompi*

"Ini akan menjadi menarik" Orang yang memiliki mata itu berguman kepada dirinya sendiri lalu menghilang di sudut jalan.

*ah~ kayaknya kalo cliffhanger di sini gapapa nih~* *kicked*

-Namikaze Mansion-

"Naruko-chan, tadaima~" Naruto memanggil adiknya er-sebenarnya clonenya, tapi karena kebanyakan chakra, jadi tidak hilang-hilang walau sudah 7 hari 7 malam. *yang di tinggal untuk menjaga rumahnya dari para maling selama bertarung dengan Sasuke dan Madara*

"Okaeri onii-sama" Naruko menjawab panggilan kakak/masternya.

"Hehe, cepat siapkan persiapan ritual 'Edo tensei' dengan segera, kita akan menghidupkan kembali Okaa-san kita yang telah meninggal" Naruko dengan sigap langsung melesat mempersiapkan alat dan bahan untuk jutsu 'Edo tensei'.

Setelah semuanya siap, Naruko bertanya kepada kakak/masternya.

"Mengapa tidak sekalian dengan Otou-sama?" Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jiwa Otou-san ada di dalam perut Shinigami-sama, jadi tidak mungkin" jelas Naruto.

Naruko hanya menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti

"Ne, langsung saja" Naruto memulai handsealnya.

"Harimau, Ular, Anjing, Naga, Ular, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" Naruto memanggil nama jurus tersebut.

Keluarlah sebuah peti mati dari bawah lantai ruangan yang di pakai oleh mereka berdua dengan isi tubuh Kushina Uzumaki.

"Aku dimana?" Sesosok perempuan berambut merah, bermata violet dengan payudara dan body yang setiap perempuan ingin memilikinya.

"Selamat datang kembali ke kehidupan…, Okaa-san" suara seseorang yang di kenalnya dari arah belakang.

"Naru-chan!" Kushina langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya dan membuat mereka berada di posisi… yah yang sedikit membuat 'mini-naruto' sedikit berdiri

"Konichiwa Okaa-sama" Naruko menyambut Kushina dengan senyum.

"Huh? Sejak kapan aku ngelahirin anak kembar?" Kushina bertanya-tanya karena melihat kemiripan antara Naruto dan Naruko.

"Ano.., itu sebenarnya hanyalah clone, tapi karena kelebihan chakra, jadi seperti itu, tidak bias hilang" Naruto berusaha menjelaskan sebisanya.

"Hai, itu benar Okaa-sama, Naruko siap melayani seluruh kebutuhan Naruto-sama dan Kushina-sama" Naruko membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Semuanya~?" Kushina bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Semuanya" Naruko menjawab dengan pasti.

"Baiklah, tolong penuhi kebutuhan sexual Naru-chan yah~" Ucapan Kushina tersebut sukses membuat kedua Naru blushing gaje.

"H-hai, O-okaa-sama" Naruko menjadi gagap seketika dan langsung menyeret Naruto ke kamar Naruto.

Kushina yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan melihat sesuatu di lantai.

"Bukankah ini fuuin yang harus di tancapkan ke kepala orang yang di panggil melalui 'Edo tensei' agar tidak menjadi debu?" Kushina berkata kepada dirinya sendir dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung 'menancapkan' fuuin tersebut ke kepalanya sendiri.

Hasilnya… Kushina mati untuk ke dua kalinya.

-Kamar Naruto- -Lemon Part-

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruko-cha" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah di serang oleh bibir Naruko .

Hampir lima menit mereka berciuman.., dan mereka memisahkan diri karena kebutuhan oksigen sudah mendesak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruko-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"G-gom-men N-narut-to sama" kata Naruko dengan Hinata style.

"Sudahlah…, tidak usah di pikirkan., lebih baik di lanjutkan saja, ne~" Naruto melepaskan senyum 'foxy grin' andalannya yang membuat Wanita sekaliber Mei Terumi pun meleleh jadi lava. *?*

Naruko hanya blushing dan menerima bibir Naruto dengan senang hati.

Siapa maid err…, budak…, err…, terserahlah mau di bilang apa yang tidak senang jika 'Master' mereka senang. *pokegirl style*

Kalau ada orang yang melihat mereka berdua berciuman…, banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa Naruto itu sudah tidak virgin… *yang sebenarnya betul karena dia di rape oleh Godaime Mizukage karena 'foxy grin'nya itu*

Tangan Naruto mulai meraba-raba sekitar dada dan paha Naruko saat mereka berciuman dan Naruko sendiri mulai memperpendek jarak dan 'menggesek-gesek'kan alat kelamin mereka berdua.

Tangan Naruto mulai melepaskan Pakaian Naruko satu persatu dan Naruko pun mulai berusaha melepaskan celana Naruto.

Kejadian ini berlangsung hingga tiga menit dan keduanya berpisah dengan saliva menjembatani bibir mereka ketika mereka berhasil menyelesaikan mission-nya masing-masing.

Sekarang Naruko berdiri dengan keadaan telanjang bulat dengan Naruto yang hanya menggunakan atasanya.

Mata Naruko membulat ketika melihat penis Naruto dan Naruto hanya memberikan 'wink' ke Naruko yang dengan sukses membuat Naruko blushing.

"Suka apa yang anda lihat?" tanya Naruto ala Salesman.

"u-uh" Naruko tidak berkata banyak dan langsung saja mengulurkan tanganya untuk meraih penis Naruto yang sudah keras.

Tangan Naruko yang kecil merah Penis Naruto yang sepanjang 30cm dan selebar 8cm dan mulai mengocoknya.

Dia lalu mulai menjilati pangkal penisnya sampai ke kepala penisnya dan menjilati lubang kencingnya.

Tidak lupa untuk meremas-remas testisnya yang besar itu.

Alhasil, Naruto yang semula duduk dengan tenang di kursi itupun mulai di basahi keringat karena menahan untuk tidak cepat-cepat keluar.

Naruko yang seolah tidak sabaran untuk segera menikmati 'susu' dari penis Naruto tersebut memasukan penis yang besar itu ke belahan payudaranya dan merapatkan kedua payudaranya yang besar itu ke penis Naruto dan mulai menggerakanya.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Naruko juga mejilati lubang kencing Naruto dan mulai menghisap kepala penis Naruto yang keluar di atas Payudaranya.

Walau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak keluar, akhirnya Naruto melepaskan dirinya dan keluar dengan sangat banyak dan membasahi muka dan Payudara Naruko.

"Master…" Naruko mengeluarkan Kit eyes no jutsunya dan Naruto segera mengerti apa yang di maksud.

Naruto mungkit memang benar-benar seorang idiot jika tidak mengetahui keinginan Naruko setelah 2 tahun berkelana dengan seorang SUPER PERVERT!. *pengen tau pervertan mana Jiraiya ama Randz, RIP Jiraiya-sama*

Naruto segera memposisikan penisnya di depang vaginanya.

"Kau yakin mau ini Naruko-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan tidak pasti.

"H-hai" jawab Naruko.

Naruto dengan hati-hati dan perlahan-lahan mulai memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang vaginanya yang hangat.

Saat merasa penisnya menyentuh sesuatu, Naruto melihat ke Naruko dengan tatapan 'are you sure' dan di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mulai mendorong penisnya lebih jauh ke vagina Naruko yang di sambut dengan teriakan Naruko yang sangat kencang.

Naruto yang melihat ini langsung menciumi Naruko dengan lembut dan perlahan-lahan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuh Naruko tergantikan oleh rasa kenikmatan.

"Lagi! Terus! Lebih kencang! Lebih keras! Ah ah ah~" Desahan-desahan Naruko terdengar jelas sampai ke ruang tempat Naruto menggunakan 'Edo Tensei'.

Alhasil, Kushina yang tadinya sudah mati, jadi hidup kembali karena mendengar densahan dari kedua 'anak'nya.

-Ruangan sebelumnya-

"Kuso! Kenapa aku jadi bego yah? Udah tau kalau aku mati lagi jika yang menggunakan 'Edo Tensei' berada di berbeda ruangan dari yang di summonnya" Kushina mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah di pikirkan, ayo kita lihat apa yang di lakukan anakku terhadap 'anakku' yang lainya" Kushina berjalan dengan seringaian pervert yang membuat seorang SUPER PERVERT sangat kagum.

-Kamar Naruto-

"Ah ah ah, NARUTO~!"

"Arrghh! NARUKO!"

"NARUTO!"

"NARUKO!"

"NARU-" belum selesai mereka berteriak saat akan mencapai puncak oragasm, pintu di dobrak secara paksa oleh Kushina.

"Hei! Kreatif dikit kenapa sih? Bosen tahu dengernya hanya 'NARUTO!' atau 'NARUKO!'" Kushina datang dengan aura Kyuubinya. *liat Naruto cover chapter 503*

Hal ini membuat kedua Naru yang hampir saja keluar menjadi tidak jadi walau Penis Naruto masih ada di dalam vagina Naruko.

"What the…" kedua Naru tersebut hanya saling berpandangan dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka walau harus mengulang dari awal.

"Kaa-san! Kau tidak tahu apa kalau kami hampir saja klimaks! Dan kau dengan indahnya merusak semuanya!" Naruto bersungut-sungut dan melepaskan amarahnya dengan memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Naruko dengan sangar cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau Kaa-san membantu kalian?" Kushina dengan kecepatan yang membuat 'Hiraishin' jealous sudah berdiri telanjang di depan kedua 'anaknya'.

"What the…" Hanya itulah yang ada di dalam otak kedua Naru.

-xxxxxxx-

Nyahaha~ gomene~ kalo di potong~

Gak kuat kalo nulis lemon panjang-panjang~ nyahaha~

Anyway…, next chapter and Final Chapter: UZUMAKICEST!

Sayonara minna~

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	2. Chapter 2

Damn.., sekian lama ingin update…, tapi baru sekarang kesampean~

Enjoy~

* * *

UZUMAKICEST

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto *dengan berat hati menyampaikanya*

Rated: M plus-plus

Warning: Judul tidak nyambung dengan isi ceritanya, mengandung adegan pemerkosaan yang di dasari dengan pemaksaan dan keterpaksaan yang di landasi dengan suka sama suka *?*

PWP, Lime, Lemon, Yuri, Straight, Incest, OOC pokonya yang jelek-jelek ama yang bejat-bejat ada di sini!

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau Kaa-san membantu kalian?" Kushina dengan kecepatan yang membuat 'Hiraishin' jealous sudah berdiri telanjang di depan kedua 'anaknya'.

"What the…" Hanya itulah yang ada di dalam otak kedua Naru.

* * *

Kushina yang berjalan mendekati kedua orang 'anak'nya yang sedang melongo tersebut langsung mencium Naruto tanpa ampun yang membuat Naruto mendesah di mulut Kaa-sanya. Naruko yang tidak ingin ketinggalanpun langsung meremas pelan penis Naruto yang lebih besar dari kepalan tanganya. *hentai style*

"Mmhh.., Kaa-san, Naruko-chan" Naruto mendesah di dalam mulut Kushina sambil kedua tangannya memegang sebelah payudara Naruko dan Kushina.

"Mmh.., mmh.., Naru-chan udah gede~, udah bisa ngebahagiain istri nih~" tangan Kushina yang emang kegatelan mulai meraba-raba tubuh Naruto, tangan kirinya menemukan penis Naruto yang sudah ereksi dan tangan yang satunya menyusup di lubang anus Naruto

Naruto yang baru pertama kali di susupi lubang anusnya, dengan gerak reflek meremas payudara kedua perempuan yang sedang memuaskannya tersebut. Tindakan ini membuat mereka mendesah kencang dan hampir berteriak. Untunglah ruangan ini sudah di aktifkan segel pemblok bunyi.

"Hmm.., hmm.., hmm.." Naruko yang mulutnya tersumpal penis Naruto mulai berguman yang otomatis menambah kenikmatan yang di dapat oleh Naruto.

Badan Naruto mulai kejang-kejang saat Kushina menjilati puting Naruto dan tangan kananya mulai di maju mundurkan. Naruto yang merasa tidak mau kalah, meremas-remas payudara keduanya dengan kencang dan bukan gerak reflek seperti yang pertama, mulai memainkan puting mereka yang sudah mengeras. Tangannya bergerak lincah memainkan puting mereka.

"Ah.., ah…, agh" Nafas Naruto terhenti saat Kushina memasukan satu jari tambahan ke lubang anusnya. Kushina mulai memainkan testis Naruto yang berada di tangan kirinya. Remas, pijit, secara beraturan membuat Naruto semakin tidak tahan.

"Ah.., ah.., ah…, Kaa-san~, Naruko-chan~" Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi menyemprotkan isi semennya kedalam mulut Naruko yang akan di telan dengan senang hati sebelum..

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan kau ambil semua Naruko-chan~, Kaa-chan juga mau~" Kushina yang melihat anak laki-lakinya klimaks langsung menyetop 'anak' perempuanya dan 'menyita' sperma Naruto dari mulut Naruko dengan cara dari mulut ke mulut.

Naruto yang melihat semuanya secara langsung tepat di depan matanya langsung terbelalak dan penisnya langsung 'mengembang' lagi.

"Hohoho, sepertinya, Naru-chan sudah tidak sabar nih~, Naruko~" Naruko yang mengerti apa yang di maksud Kushina langsung 'terbang' dan menduduki Naruto tepat dengan vaginanya di depan mulutnya.

"Naruto-sama.." Naruko yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan lagi sehabis 'menyantap' penis Naruto langsung mengdekatkan vaginanya ke mulut Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah pernah melihat ini di salah satu majalah bokep langsung mengerti dan mulai menjilati vagina Naruko. Dimulai dengan merasakan cairan yang keluar dari vagina Naruko yang entah mengapa berasa seperti jeruk, lidahnya mulai memainkan klitoris Naruko, senggol ke kiri, senggol ke kanan, hisap, senggol lagi, hisap lagi, terasa seperti surga bagi Naruko. Selesai 'menyetir' klitoris Naruko, Naruto mulai memasuki vagina Naruko yang sudah seperti danau tersebut. Lidahnya mulai memijati dinding vagina Naruko dengan liar dan tangan Naruto mulai meraba-raba bokong dan payudara Naruko yang berada di atasnya.

Kushina yang melihat tingkah laku kedua 'anak'nya tersebut hanya tersenyum pervert sebelum melihat penis Naruto yang sudah menjungjung tinggi menantang langit-langit.

"Hohoho, Naru-chan memang sudah tidak bisa di anggap anak kecil lagi setelah melihat ukuran Naru-can Jr" Kushina yang tidak sadar air liurnya menetes dari sudut mulutnya langsung 'menerkam' Naruto dan menjilati 'lolipop' baru yang sekarang menjadi favoritnya.

Kushina mula-mula menjilati kepala penis Naruto, lidahnya bergoyang dan berputar-putar di atas kepala penis Naruto, Tangannya tidak lupa untuk meremas-remas testis Naruto . Kushina lalu mencium kepala penis Naruto sebelum menjilati bagian bawah penis Naruto dengan sensual. Tangan kanannya kini mengocok batang penis Naruto dengan lambat, seakan ingin membuat Naruto frustasi.

"Hyaah~, hyaa~, Naruto-samaaa~!" Naruko menjerit keras saat mencapai puncak klimaksnya dan dengan sukses membasahi muka Naruto dengan cairanya.

"Kaa-san.., l-lebih c-ce-cepat.." Naruto yang frustasi karena Kushina tidak mau mempercepat hanya bisa memohon untuk di percepat.

"Baiklah, karena Naru-chan sudah jadi anak baik, *Tobi?* jadi Kaa-chan juga harus jadi ibu yang baik~" Kushina dengan nada yang di nyanyikan mulai menaiki tubuh Naruto dan menghadapkan penis Naruto yang sudah sangat keras sampai-sampai bisa di katergorikan sebagai benda tajam yang tumpul *?* ke arah vaginanya yang sudah basah karena sudah lama tidak di pakai.

"Aaahhh~" Kushina mendesah kencang saat merasakan penis Naruto yang langsung melesat menuju rahimnya.

Naruto yang sekarang di atas kini mulai memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Kushina dengan tempo pelan, sangat pelan, hanya satu meter per jam, dan saat ini Kushina sedang sangat horny, jadi apa yang akan Kushina keluarkan dari mulutnya?

"Naru-chan!, lebih cepat!" Kushina menjerit karena sudah tidak tahan tapi tidak di gubris oleh Naruto yang sedang asyik berbalas dendam karena di perlakukan sama saat sedang memuaskan Naruko tadi.

"Naru-chan.., lebih cepat atau.." ancaman Kushina menggantung karena vagina Kushina tiba-tiba menyempit, sangat sempit sehingga membuat Naruto kesakitan.

"Atau Kaa-chan cabut penismu dengan menggunakan vagina ini dan menjadikanya masuk permanen!" Naruto yang ketakutan langsung tancap gas dan memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat, tampak lebih cepat dari 'Hiraishin'.

"Ohh~, ahh~, ohh~, ahh~" Kushina dengan mulut terbuka dan air liur di sudut mulutnya mendesah tak karuan, menerima 'serangaan' Naruto yang keras dan bertubi-tubi tanpa henti membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit hilang pikiran. Tangan Naruto yang semula diam tak bergerak kini mulai bergerayangan menelusuri tubuh sexy Kushina. Tangannya kini menemukan payudara Kushina dan langsung meremasnya sambil memainkan putingnya tanpa ampun.

Naruto yang dari tadi sedang asik berbalas dendam ria, kini melihat lubang anus Kushina dan sebuah pikiran kotor melintas di kepalanya. Naruto membuat sebuah _Kagebushin_ dan beringsut ke bawah Kushina sambil menghisap payudara Kushina yang berisi itu dan _Kagebushin_ya langsung menancapkan penisnya kedalam lubang anus Kushina dan tanpa ampun langsung memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan kecepatan sama dengan Naruto yang asli.

"Gyaa~, ahhh~, ahh~ " Kushina terus mendesah tak karuan dengan 2 penis yang tidak bisa di katakan kecil di dalam tubuhnya yang dengan cepat keluar masuk dan menekan setiap G-spotnya.

"Kaa-sama.." Naruko yang sudah turun dari klimaksnya tiba-tiba mendapat ide yang sama kotornya dengan 'kakak'nya ketika melihat Kaa-sannya di rape *ato merape?* Naruto, Naruko melakukan _'henge'_ dan sebuah penis lebih kecil daru Naruto muncul menggantikan klitorisnya.

"Kaa-sama.., buka mulutmu!" Naruko memasukan penisnya kedalam mulut Kushina yang dengan sukses menyumpal erangan, desahan dan kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut Kushina. Naruko yang tahu bahwa Kushina tidak bisa bergerak, mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Penisnya kini keluar masuk di tenggorokanya.

"Errgghh!, mmmmmppppphhhhh~!" Kushina yang dari tadi mati-matian menahan orgasmnya akhirnya sudah tidak tahan lagi dan segera mengeluarkan cairan manisnya, vagina dan lubang anusnya juga menyempit membuat Naruto dan _Kagebushin_ Naruto klimaks. Setelah klimaks, _Kagebushin_ Naruto menghilang dan Kushina pingsan dengan sebuah senyum puas bercampur pervert di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga…" Naruto yang sudah kelelahan berbaring di samping Kushina yang masih pingsan. Naruko yang tidak puas karena tidak mendapatkan klimaks hanya mendeath glare Naruto, Naruto yang di death glare hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Kita belum selesai.., Naruto-sama.." Muka Naruko yang seperti orang mengamuk karena tidak mendapat klimaks mulai menjilati dan mengulum penis Naruto. Setelah ereksi lagi, Naruko melepaskan '_Henge_'nya dan menancapkan dirinya ke penis Naruto, Naruto yang sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi hanya bisa berbaring dan menikmati apa yang Naruko perbuat padanya.

Naik turun, naik turun, payudara Naruko bergoyang naik turun seiring dengan Naruko yang naik turun di atas tubuhnya.

"Ah~, ah~, ah~" Naruko terus mendesah sambil naik turun di atas Naruto, saat klimaks sudah ada di ujung kemaluan…

"KALIAN TIDAK AJAK-AJAK KAA-CHAN!" yap!, Kushina yang tadi pingsan dan sekarang sudah sadar kembali mengamuk karena tidak di ajak. Klimaks Naruko yang sudah di depan mata akhirnya kembali tidak jadi karena kaget dan…

Ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi Naruto…

* * *

Gomen lama update… m(_ _)m

Tapi yang penting update! Nyahaha~

ALL HAIL INCEST! ALL HAIL UZUMAKICEST!

I

I

I

v


End file.
